Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to imaging devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of capturing images and processing image signals in the imaging devices.
An imaging device comprises an image sensor that converts incident light into electrical signals. The electrical signals are then processed and captured as an image.
The image sensor converts the incident light into electrical signals using a plurality of pixel sensors, also referred to as pixels. These pixels, however, can include bad pixels that generate electric signals not accurately representing the incident light. To avoid data loss due to bad pixels, the electrical signals from neighboring pixels can be interpolated to generate pixel data for bad pixels. However, where one or more of the neighboring pixels is also a bad pixel, the interpolation may produce distorted results.